Paramis
Landscape: Full Ecology (Temperate Forests and Plains). The country of Paramis is one of the larger domains on Fontraile, a land of both commerce and industry. The land's western shore along the Argati Ocean is blessed with numerous natural ports, including the Paramisian capital, Conquera. Though the terrain is flat, almost half of Paramis' soil is sandy and as such, crop yields outside of the country's eastern half tend to be low, with stunted plants. Scattered forests cover the regions in Paramis that argiculture and industry haven't claime. The coastline is edged with rolling beaches. The Iyesha River meanders through the country, peppering the country's center with a number of oxbow lakes. Paramisian settlements bustle with activity, funneling people and wealth towards the biggest locations in the country. The buildings in Paramis are often tall and narrow, densely packed edifices which loom over narrow streets. Smaller villages tend to feature whitewashed windows and doorways and important structures are almost always built to impose, crowned with delicate stone ornaments and statues. Large-scale buildings such as Paramis' governmental palace are almost always massive arcologies intended to hold off a sustained assault and intimidate enemies. Paramis' climate, noted for being exeptionally mild, is characterized by frequent precipitation and relatively moderate summers. Severe winters and heat waves during summer are not unheard of. Major Settlements: Conquera, Lyrale, Port Harande The Folk: Population: Estmated to be about 33.1 Million. Humans 91%,Elves 7%, Other 2%. Primary Exports: Potatoes, Wheat, Barley, Apples, Grapes, Livestock, Dairy, Wine, Timber, Fish, Ships, Culture, Weapons. Coinage: Crown (GP), Crest (SP), Mark (CP). Characters: Vincent Losvaise, Dahlia Kellsier, Esmeralda Gabrand, Agitha Aegwyre, Athena Lenway The Law: Imperial Hereditary Monarchy with aristocratic advisory council. Emperor Leto of Paramis has held power in Paramis for decades and has proven himself to be a capable and respected leader, both on and off the battlefield. Known for a very public anti-corruption stance, he was noted for being one of the few voices to condemn Valendia during the Miranda Disaster. The Imperial Royal Family of Paramis has a longstanding military tradition and the country has remained led by the leadership of one singular lineage for almost 1000 years now. Paramis' unique ruling council architecture opened itself up for abuse during the Paramisian War. An extremist group, known as The Protectorate, managed to, through careful political maneuvering, threats, blackmail, and extortion, subvert both the will of the Paramisian citizenry and the Imperial Royal Family and drag the country into a costly - and bitter - war with Miranda. Since the war, Paramis has been struggling to regain its damaged international reputation, with mixed success thus far. History: Paramis is one of the oldest, largest, and most powerful countries on Fontraile, and has one of the most well-known national histories - in the case of Paramis, its recorded history dates back over 3000 years. The Paramisian Empire began a confederation of seven large provinces: Vostia, Kallon, Heinsland, Sturland, Drakenveldt,and Conquera - and two High Elven kingdoms - Arnonia and Rollande. In ages past, these provinces fought one another - allying only to deal with a greater threat (such as the High Elves kingdoms to the east), before returning to their squabbling. When larger threats began to loom from the east, however, and an earthquake caused the Hannelstone Disaster, the Count of Conquera convinced the various provinces - and the nearby Elven kingdoms - to set aside their differences, lest this new threat destroy everything they had worked for. With new beasts and horrors emerging from the depths of that foul place, the Count's vision for unity finally took hold. Under the Count's leadership, the unified land succeeded in defeating the beasts from the depths. In the aftermath, the kingdoms remained unified, naming the unified lands "Paramis," after a High Elven word meaning "Bastion." For all their unity, the Count of Conquera - who became the first Emperor of Paramis - knew his allies in other lands well, and he knew that Paramis would become impossible to govern if it grew too large too quickly. He made the best of the political situation by ensuring the leaders of the other provinces and two major Elven Kingdoms would be considered extensions of Paramis as a whole. Each would govern as they saw fit, though they were now also subject to the laws intended for the Empire as a whole. The years of this fledgling Empire were a time of peace and great growth for the people of the Paramisian Empire, and the country was quick to build great roads and bridges to link the various provinces with major trade routes. The beginning of the Empire's rise to greatness, as it were, had begun. Military: Until the Paramisian War, Paramis was noted for having only lost one major military engagement during the Ekris War (the Ashalaren Offensive), though quietly many Paramisian commanders speak of the Paramisian War as "lacking in victories." Paramis is legendary for its miltitary history and maintains large memorials for every unit founded and every unit lost. The Platinum Gate, a Paramisian Memorial in the Imperial Palace, is one of the most well-known such memorials on Fontraile, with regimental banners and icons dating back through the whole of Paramis' lengthy past. More soon....